Paying Petience
by Ani-Chan99
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN La vida ha sido difícil para Sasuke. Ser un saco de boxeo de su padre alcohólico lo ha convertido en piedra.El sexo,las drogas y su guitarra le traen paz pero en el fondo Sasuke no es tan duro como él se hace pasar.Hasta que se encuentra con Sakura,ella encuentra todas sus piezas rotas y las une de nuevo. Pero él no es el único roto.
1. Chapter 1

**El pago Petience**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a **Masashi kishimoto** y la historia es una de mis autoras favoritas **Tabatha Vargo.**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje gráfico, sexo y violencia. Solamente lectores maduros.

 **Nota:** Es una de mis series favoritas y decidí adaptarlo con los personajes de Naruto. Me recordó mucho a Sasuke y Sakura, creo que tienen mucho en común estos personajes con lo de la historia original. Sin más preámbulos.

Empecemos. (:.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Hay un lugar al que desciendes justo antes de tocar fondo, una especie de colchón ante el golpe. Está lleno de aire fresco que llena tus desprovistos pulmones y con tanta luz que hasta en los rincones más oscuros calienta tu piel. Este lugar te prepara para el salto, te abraza en su sosegada presencia y te mece suavemente. Sasuke era ese lugar para mí. Él era como un arco iris en mi película en blanco y negro, un toque de suavidad sobre las cicatrices irregulares.

Y luego toqué fondo.

Mientras estaba ante el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre que no merecía la paz que la muerte traía, sabía que ya no era la niña que solía ser. Mis piezas rotas estaban en vías de recuperación y su alma era solo el pegamento que las mantendría a todas juntas.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sasuke.**

Exhalé una bocanada de humo y una fuerte tos se apoderó de mí. Mi pecho me dolía y mis pulmones ardían. La quemadura en la garganta se intensificó y luego la relajación comenzó a filtrarse en mis poros. El espacio lleno de humo nadaba ante mis ojos vidriosos mientras me fundía en el sofá de cuero de Naruto. El sofá separaba el espacio de la banda del resto de su garaje cutre.

-Si no toses, no lo sacas –dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba el porro-. ¿Entonces qué pasó con Ashley?. –Le dio una halada. La punta encendió y crujió-. ¿Te dio una mamada o qué? –Su voz era tensa mientras se esforzaba por mantener en el humo antes de que finalmente lo soltó y volvió a inhalar.

-No quiero su boca cerca de mi pito. ¿Viste esa ampolla desagradable que tenía en su labio la semana pasada? Trató, pero no lo permití.

-No puedo culparte. Necesitas sexo, hermano. Han pasado dos semanas desde el Foso. ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? –Levantó sus piernas y lanzó sus pesadas botas llenas de fango en la mesa de café en frente de su sofá.

-No lo sé. No pregunté. –Me encogí de hombros.

Rasgueé mi guitarra mientras trataba de afinarla.

-Maldito suertudo. Siempre consigues a las que se desaparecen. Yo siempre quedo con las desesperadas. ¿Recuerdas el verano pasado hace un mes? Maldición, era buena en la cama, sin embargo. –Tomó un trago de su cerveza y meneó la cabeza por el recuerdo- En fin, consíguete un trasero antes de este fin. Tocas mejor cuando tus bolas no están necesitadas.

Me devolvió el porro. El humo llenó mis pulmones mientras lo inhalaba fuertemente, lo mantuve, y luego lo exhalé.

-Sí, ya veremos.

No estaba de ánimo. Demasiada mierda me estaba pasando y ya estaba aburrido de las mismas chicas putas.

Una vez que el resto de los chicos llegaron allí, practicamos durante dos horas antes de que todos partieran y se fueran a casa para pasar la noche. Después de lanzar mi estuche de la guitarra en el fondo de mi oxidado _El camino_ , conduje durante la próxima hora. Mi padre no solía desmayarse hasta las once, así que sabía que no debía volver a casa antes de esa hora.

Después de una buena cantidad de tiempo, metí mi auto en el patio y apagué el motor. Todas las luces de nuestro remolque individual estaban apagadas, pero pude ver el destello de la TV en la ventana delantera. Quedarse dormido delante de la televisión era cosa de mi padre.

Lo llovizna salpicó contra mi agrietado parabrisas y corriente de agua de lluvia sucia comenzó a correr por mis ventanas. Mis botas se hundían en la tierra ablandada cuando salí de mi auto, lo que significaba que el patio sería un lodazal en la mañana.

Un gato callejero corrió por debajo del escalón mientras caminaba a través de la pequeña franja del patio delantero, de mi auto al porche delantero. El remolque de papá estaba estacionado en la calzada del lado rocoso y el gato desapareció bajo de ella.

Me arrastré hasta los escalones de madera rotos, metí mi llave en el pomo de la puerta. La puerta de aluminio hueco rogaba por aceite, ya que crujió cuando la abrí. La puerta sería mi muerte un día ya que parecía que le encantaba despertar a mi padre. El pórtico de madera contrachapada pudriéndose se doblaba bajo mi peso antes de que entrara en el espacio lleno de humo.

El aroma de cerveza, Marlboro rojo y aceite de motor llenaron mis fosas nasales. Me deslicé a través del abarrotado salón hacia el pasillo que iba a mi lado del remolque. Papá estaba inconsciente en el viejo sillón de color malva de mi mamá. Las luces de la pantalla de TV bailaban en su cara grasienta. Todavía tenía su ropa de trabajo sucia y la botella en su mano se inclinaba lo suficiente para que la alfombra de pelusa estaba rociada con cerveza cuando exhaló. El cenicero al lado de él estaba lleno de cenizas, colillas de cigarrillos y cerveza.

No me molesté en apagar la televisión. No quería correr el riesgo de despertarlo. En cambio, camine a paso ligero a través del remolque a mi dormitorio. Tuve cuidado de pasar por encima de la parte del pasillo donde el suelo era débil. Había una fuga en el baño hace unos años que arruinó el suelo y dejo el persistente olor a moho justo en frente de mi dormitorio. Hizo que vivir allí fuese diez veces peor y no hizo nada para aplastar el odio que sentía por el lugar.

Sacándome mi chaqueta, me desnudé hasta mis bóxeres. La calefacción en nuestro tráiler era una mierda, así que mi habitación tenía un frío persistente que sólo la manta de lana hecha jirones de mi madre podía cortar. Encendí la radio en volumen bajo y caí sobre mi cama.

Afuera podía escuchar a mis vecinos peleando en español y un bebé llorando, En la distancia habían sirenas de policías y el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose. La interestatal estaba justo al otro lado de la cerca de mi casa, así que el sonido de los autos a toda velocidad era interminable, Durante muchos años ha sido el lugar que llamé casa, Me costaba mucho conciliar el sueño en un silencio total después de contaminación acústica dándome las buenas noches.

Estaba dormitando cuando oí el golpe fuerte de mi padre cerrando el sillón con las piernas. El tráiler se movió bajo sus fuertes pisadas mientras se abría camino por el pasillo de mi habitación. Me preparé para el ataque cuando se estrelló contra la puerta de mi dormitorio. Una luz tenue iluminaba el espacio cuando accionó el interruptor. En silencio, deseaba que él acabara de hacerlo en la oscuridad. De esa manera no tenía que ver los puños viniendo por mi.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¡Tomaste dinero de mi billetera?-Se me quedó viendo, con ojos borrachos y rojos.

No respondí. No había necesidad de negar haber tomado el dinero. No importaba si lo tome o no; el solo quería una razón para golpear algo. Ya conocía el sentimiento. Me acurruqué y protegí mi cara. Hubo unas cuantas vistas a mis costillas hasta que, por fin, estaba satisfecho y se fue. Afortunadamente, estaba borracho. Él era más débil y más lento con una caja de cerveza en su haber. Por lo general, las palizas eran peores, pero nunca me defendí, aunque podría azotar su culo.

No era miedo lo que me impedía pegarle hasta casi morir, Fue una promesa que le hice a mi madre moribunda. Cada vez que pensaba en levantar mi piño y ponerlo a través de su cara, oiría su voz suave que me pedía dejarlo ir.

-Es un buen hombre y te ama. Sólo tiene muchas cosas ahora. –decía mientras me ponía hielo en la cara.

Huno una vez en que ella recibía, pero luego el cáncer vino, el transfirió su ira hacía mí. Estaba feliz de recibirlos, mejor yo que ella.

Costillas magulladas u ojos negros eran algo tan natural para mi que casi no me fijaba en ello ya. Era una mierda pensar que podían darme una paliza una vez por semana y creer que no era nada, solo un día más.

Me quede dormido con sangre de mi nariz en la almohada y las costillas doloridas.

Al día siguiente en la escuela lucía un ojo negro. Siempre estaba peleando, así que nadie se fijaba en mi ojo morado. No es que empezara peleas a propósito, pero la gente me cabreaba fácilmente, Por lo general, mis peleas llevaban a cabo después de un altercado con mi papá. En el fondo sabía que era mi manera de luchar contra él en respuesta, excepto que no era él con quien estaba luchando; era con algún jugador de futbol o un tipo cara de culo en el Foso.

-Espero que su cara luzca peor que la tuya –dijo Sai. Inclinó la cabeza hacia tras e hizo anillos de humo mientras exhalaba.

-¿Dudas de mí? –Levanté una ceja cuestionándolo.

-No tengo dudas. Te he visto en acción, hermano. Supongo que era irreconocible. ¿Alguien que conozcas? Sacudió su cigarro hacia el carro parqueado del director William.

-Nah, sólo un imbécil de mi vecindario. –Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y me recosté de un poste- ¿Vamos a practicar en casa de Naruto esta noche? –Cambié el tema.

-Sí, Naruto tiene una mierda nueva que quiere que trabajemos. Dijo que alrededor de las siete.

Naruto, que era el cantante principal de nuestra banda, Brow Hole, era mayor que nosotros por cuatro años. Todos nos conocíamos; había suspendido tanto en la escuela que sólo iba a un año por delante que nosotros antes de que la dejara del todo. Todavía vivía en casa de su mamá. El garaje cutre se convirtió en nuestro lugar de reunión al que llamábamos Brow Hole, ya que es posible entrar y anotar una raya de coca en un momento dado. El nombre se transfirió de alguna manera a nuestra banda y así nos hemos llamado a nosotros desde entonces.

De alguna manera, Sai y yo habíamos conseguido llegar al último año. Los dos estábamos un año detrás de donde deberíamos estar, pero aún estábamos allí. Quería dejarlo, pero permanecer en la escuela era otra promesa a mi madre las había arreglado sacar de mi con su último aliento. Así que contra el viento y marea, estaba en la escuela todos los días. Si iba a clase o no era una historia completamente diferente.

Más tarde esa noche, practicábamos una hora extra en la casa de Naruto. Estábamos a tres días de nuestro concierto en El Foso y queríamos añadir una nueva canción a la mezcla. Sobre todo, hemos hecho covers de canciones para conseguir a la multitud, pero de vez en cuando ofrecíamos un tema original.

Mis dedos dolían por tocar mucho la guitarra por mucho tiempo. Tuve que admitir que sonábamos rudos. Sai estaba en la batería y Neji podía tocar una guitarra bajo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero era Naruto que dirigía el show. Era el cantante de los buenos y nuestro nombre se extendía lentamente.

Cuando por fin me encontré en mi casa esa noche, papá ya estaba en la cama. Caí en un sueño irregular, mientras que los vecinos maldijeron entre sí en español y el tráfico interestatal cantaba su familiar canción de cuna.

Después de eso, la semana pasó volando en una nube de drogas y tocando en el garaje de Naruto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos preparábamos para nuestro espectáculo del Foso el vie era viernes por la noche. El escenario era salvaje y una gran cantidad de la gente vino sólo por nosotros.

El Foso no podía tener mejor nombre. Era largo, de concreto, era gran espacio, de hormigón bajo tierra.

Se veía como un garaje destruido con un bar, un escenario y un cuarto de baño. El propietario permitía grafitis, siempre y cuando no se vieran como una mierda, así que las paredes de concreto estaban cubiertas de grandes piezas, de colores de arte y palabras irregulares. Incluso había un lugar en la pared del fondo con el nombre de muestra banda en rojo y negro.

Después de establecernos y la horda entro, tocamos con todo. El público se volvió loco después de mí solo de guitarra mientras Naruto Cantaba una canción de Chevelle. Neji, que por lo menos pesaba ciento treinta kilos, estremeció el lugar con su forma de tocar el bajo. Miré hacia atrás a Sai que tocaba la batería. Estaba tan drogado que sus ojos eran rendijas finas en la cara. El asintió con la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa, movió la baqueta en el aire, y luego la bajo con fureza. Era una muy buena noche.

Después de una hora de juego, nos tomamos un descanso.

-Chequea mis cuerdas –le dije a Naruto mientras dejaba mi guitarra cerca de su micrófono.

Bebía más cuando tocaba y me iba a desbordas si no iba al baño. Crucé el espacio lleno de gente mientras el DJ se hizo cargo y les ponía música tecno a todo dar. El lugar se iluminó con luces láser, mientras que la pista de baile se mecía con bailarines que saltaban arriba y abajo, mientras enloquecían.

-Sonaste muy bien allá arriba, Sasuke –Dijo una chica al azar mientras caminaba.

Extendió la mano y agarro mi culo con valentía. Esto era una cosa normal para mí y nada me tomaba con sorpresa, con las chicas del Foso. Me volví y me encontré con una pelirroja caliente con escote derramándose de un pequeño top. La mayoría de las pelirrojas que había tenido eran gatas monteses bajo las sabanas, así que estaba dispuesto si quería jugar más tarde. Me incliné para asegurarme de que ella me podía oír sobre la música fuerte.

-Buenas tetas –Sonreí y corrí un dedo a través de su abultado escote. Había un tatuaje irregular justo debajo de su línea de sujetador de encaje al que quería darle un vistazo. –Nos vemos al lado del escenario luego.

No estaba preguntando. Estaba diciéndolo. Mi naturaleza contundente era algo por lo que era conocido y que se adaptaba en mí muy bien. La falta de honradez no era lo mío y yo nací sin filtro alrededor de mi cerebro. Cualquier cosa que pasaba por mi mente salía de mi boca, si es que hace daño o no. La cosa de no-filtro inició algunas peleas muy malas en mi vida. Tampoco ayudaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que era morderme la lengua.

Empujé la puerta negra del baño. No había de hombres o mujeres; sólo había este con cubículos que bordeaban una de las paredes, los urinarios, por el otro, y un fregadero con un espejo roto manchado. No era un lugar higiénico, pero todavía había momentos en los que entrabas interrumpiendo a algún tipo cogiéndose contra la pared a alguna chica. No era gran cosa hacer pis al lado de una pareja haciéndolo.

Me subí la cremallera de mis jeans y fui al lavado para enjuagar mis manos. Nunca había jabón el el dispensador de modo que no me molestaba. Usando mi camisa como una toalla, me volví para irme. Un destello de color rosa se destacaba contra la pared sucia y me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta que era una chica con pelo rosa chicle natural minúscula estaba hecha una bola en la esquina. Ella se balanceaba atrás y adelante con sus rodillas pegadas a la barbilla. Su rizos rosado pálido estaban cubriendo su cara sudorosa y sus enrojecidos ojos vidriosos estaban en blanco.

Conocía una intoxicación cuando veía una. Probablemente me enteraría mañana de una chica con sobredosis en el baño. Ha sucedido muchas veces pero nadie prestaba atención, así que yo tampoco cuando me di la vuelta y me alejé. Lo menos que podía hacer era pasar por el bar y hacerle saber a alguien que estaba allí antes de volver al escenario.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, habló.

-Por favor, ayúdame. –Su voz temblaba.

Tenía una voz suave. No ronca y profunda como la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía. Todas ellas fumaban, y dañarse el pulmón habían cambiado sus voces. En cambio, su voz era suave y tan pequeña como ella. Me volví hacia ella y me miró con verdes ojos brillantes. Ya no estaba en blanco; ahora estaban muy abiertos por el miedo.

Fue entonces que vi su ropa, sus pantalones de color caqui y una blusa blanca hasta el cuello. Definitivamente no es la de jeans de corte bajo y de escotes que las chicas que conocía usaban. Tenía las uñas limpias y sin maquillaje.

¿Cómo no la noté antes? Resaltaba como una puta en una iglesia. Excepto que en este caso era totalmente opuesto Resaltaba como un ángel en el infierno.

De cualquier manera, no iba a ser engañado. Ella probablemente era una chica rica que al Foso por una dosis y esconderse de sus amigos ricos, pero de nuevo, era las ricas las que eran peores. Una vez más, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo en un lugar tan vil, envuelta en toda esa inocencia.

-Por favor –susurró-. Algo malo me pasa.

Ella se deslizo por las baldosas de cerámica y después utilizo la pared para enderezarse.

El escenario y mi banda me llamaban. Yo no tenía tiempo para esta mierda. Necesitaba salir, dejar que el camarero supiera que una chica estaba jodida en el baño, y luego volver a mi guitarra. Excepto que, cuanto más miraba hacia ella, más sabía que no sería capaz de alejarme. Algo en ella parecía de fiar y parte de mí sabía que no estaba aquí para conseguir drogas.

No estaba en mi naturaleza importarme un carajo, así que me hizo enojar que me importara. Yo no quiero ver esa chica salir herida y lo haría, ya que ella estaba obviamente fuera de su elemento.

-Mierda –gruñí mientras cerraba la distancia entre nosotros.

Ella se estremeció como si iba a hacerle daño cuando levanté mis manos a su cara. Su estremecimiento me enfureció. Yo nunca le haría daño a una mujer, pero me imagino que lucía aterrador para esta pequeña niña mojigata. Su piel pálida se puso más blanca y comenzó a mezclarse con sus hebras de pelo rosa. Sus ojos verdes bebé adquirieron un nuevo temor mientras me acerqué más y usé mis dedos para abrir sus parpados más amplios.

Tras una inspección más de cerca, pude ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre estaban severamente dilatados. Puntos negros vacíos rodeados por un jardín verde nadaban dentro de las cuencas de sus ojos. Ella sin duda estaba en algo.

-¿Qué tomaste? –pregunté rudamente.

Me miro como si estuviera loco.

Su sedosa frente se arrugo con confusión.

-No tomé nada, lo juro –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Alguien te dio algo, tal vez un pedazo de caramelo o algo de polvo?

Mis dedos se deslizaron por su rostro al lado de su cuello para comprobar su pulso y se puso rígida. Como sospechaba que sería, el corazón le latía con demasiada lentitud. Ella tropezó con algo y su cuerpo no estaba tomándolo amablemente tampoco.

-No, nadie me dio nada –Comenzaba a enloquecer.

-Entonces no sé qué decirte. –Me voltee para irme.

No tenía tiempo para esto y mi límite para pendejadas ya había alcanzado.

-Espera. –Se estiro y tomó mi brazo. Ella sacudió hacia atrás, como si estuviera en llamas.

-¿Qué?–suspire.

Maldita sea, me estaba exasperando. Había gente fuera esperando a que yo terminara un set y aquí estaba yo jodiendo con alguna pequeña duendecilla de pelo rosa.

-Un chico en el bar me dio un trago. –Me miró con ojos enloquecidos-. Pensé que lo acababa de recibir del camarero, Era muy dulce, pero sabía muy bien. No creo que hubiera nada. Hubiese sabido raro, ¿verdad?

-Genial, simple y jodidamente genial. –Lance mis manos en exasperación- Te adulteraron el trago.

Alargó la mano y puso su mano en mi brazo. Miré hacia sus dedos. El contraste entre mi bronceado, la piel tatuada y sus bien cuidados dedos pálidos era impactante.

-¿Voy a estar bien? –Preguntó con pánico- ¿Debería ir al hospital? Mi amiga, la que me trajo aquí…no puedo encontrarla. Quería al baterista y ahora no puedo encontrarla. Por favor no me dejes.

Su pecho se agitaba cuando empezó a hiperventilar. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, permitiendo que su cabello cayera sobre los hombres. Era mucho más largo de lo que parecía. Estirándose, se apartó el pelo de la cara. Estaba al borde de un ataque importante.

Con el cabello fuera de la cara, tuve una mejor visión de ella. Mis ojos se encontraron con piel suave y virgen con mejillas encendidas. Tenía una nariz pequeña y ojos ligeramente rasgados. Parecía extraña, pálida con el pelo natural rosa chicle, no el teñido que a las chicas les gustaba usar. Ella me recordaba a un minúsculo como de nieve.

Zarandeando mi cerebro y apagando los pensamientos locos, la situación en cuestión volvió a mí.

-Te traeré ayuda. –dije mientras me volteaba de nuevo para irme.

Alargó la mano una vez más y me agarró del brazo. Sus dedos no eran tan suaves como antes. En su lugar, penetraron desesperadamente en mi antebrazo. Tenía la boca abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo y luego sus ojos se volvieron en blanco. Tuve que agarrarla cuando se desvaneció en mis brazos.

* * *

Nota: ¿Y? ¿Que les pareció?¿Quieren que suba el segundo capitulo?(: ¿Les gusto?¿Decepcionó?¿Intrigo?

Dejen su review please. Me interesa saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**El pago Petience**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a **Masashi kishimoto** y la historia es una de mis autoras favoritas **Tabatha Vargo.**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje gráfico, sexo y violencia. Solamente lectores maduros.

 **Nota:** Es una de mis series favoritas y decidí adaptarlo con los personajes de Naruto. Me recordó mucho a Sasuke y Sakura, creo que tienen mucho en común estos personajes con lo de la historia original. Sin más preámbulos.

Empecemos. (:.

* * *

 **SAKURA**

Me acurruqué en mis sábanas y suspiré mientras mis músculos hormigueando finalmente se relajaron. Practiqué muy duro con la esperanza de volver a casa, ducharme y desmayarme. La quemadura en mis pantorrillas me dijo que había exagerado, pero se sentía bien esforzarme. El fútbol era lo único con lo que estaba en control. En una vida tan secretamente caótica como la mía, ese pequeño gramo de poder era bien recibido.

Me di la vuelta a un costado y metí mi brazo debajo de mi almohada. Mis ojos parpadearon cuando empecé a conciliar el sueño, pero se abrieron de nuevo a un pequeño sonido. Se abrió una puerta en el pasillo y luego oí el suave clic de cierre. Los vellos de mis brazos se pusieron de punta como un gato asustado. Él iba a venir a verme. Estaba agotada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme quieta y rezar para que fuera por la vía rápida.

Pasaba con mayor frecuencia ahora que era mayor. Cuando era más joven pasaba quizás una vez al mes, pero estos días se había convertido rápidamente en nuestro ritual semanal, un enfermo ritual que había llegado a conocer muy bien gracias a los años.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda. Mi colchón de tamaño King chirrió cuando un gran peso se unió al mío. El aire frío se precipitó sobre mis piernas mientras casualmente dobló mi edredón. No dije nada y levanté mis caderas mientras sacaba mi camisón y sacaba las bragas de mis piernas.

Sus dedos rozaron el interior de mis muslos y daba escalofríos en las áreas privadas sin bello. Pedía que afeitara mi vello púbico. Yo era probablemente la única chica de diecisiete años de edad en la escuela que utilizaba cera semanalmente.

Abrí mis piernas mientras se posicionaba encima de mí. Aparto el cabello hacia un lado y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla mientras lentamente me penetraba. Odiaba la sensación de sus labios babosos en mi cara. Allí estaba la quemadura normal de mi piel seca en contra del suyo antes de que mi cuerpo finalmente cediera.

Era en ese momento en que escapaba mentalmente. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a reproducir el día otra vez en mi cabeza. Iría a cualquier jugada que me había perdido en la práctica y comprobaba las listas de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de la práctica al día siguiente. Pasaría cualquier próximo juego y los equipos rivales con los que íbamos a jugar. Me movía alrededor de las puntuaciones y los puntos y estimaciones cómo deberían ser los puntos para el próximo partido.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar mi cabecera golpear la pared con un ritmo normal. En la distancia, estaba el eco de su respiración jadeante y ligeramente pude sentir su aliento caliente en mi cuello. La música que mi colchón hacía debajo de nosotros era una canción que había memorizado. Siempre comenzaba con una melodía lenta que se aceleraba mientras pasaban los minutos hasta que finalmente él cantaba y el colchón se callaba.

Se retiró de mí y el aire frío llenó mi vació. Paso la mano por mi pierna mientras tiraba mi camisón hacia abajo. Entonces sentí sus labios rozan mi frente.

-Buenas noches, cariño-susurró contra mi piel.

-Buenas noches-dije con voz áspera.

Me quedé allí durante una hora antes que el sueño finalmente me llevó. Sólo cuando estaba dormida era capaz de respirar de verdad. Sólo en los momentos inconscientes de mis sueños profundos era capaz de abrirme y permitir que la relajación verdadera se filtrara dentro de mí. A veces, en secreto oraba por un sueño eterno donde no hubiese dolor y él no existiera.

La mañana siguiente me levante lo suficientemente temprano para darme una larga ducha. El agua caliente lavo la noche anterior mientras restregaba mi cuerpo con fuerza. Mi piel estaba rosada como mi cabello y llena de arañazos de mi enjuagado. Nunca podía conseguir que estuviera totalmente limpia. Durante años, trataba de limpiarme, pero de alguna manera todavía estaba muy sucia. Podía recordar cómo le rogaba a mi mamá bañarme cuando tenía nueve años. Ella se reía y le decía a sus amigos que era la niña más limpia que conocía. Si ella supiera lo sucia que realmente era.

Me lavé el pelo dos veces antes de finalmente salir, me lavé los dientes y después me vestí para la escuela. Me salté el desayuno, así podría evitar la cocina y esperar en el porche por mi aventón. Tenía un automóvil, pero él lo compro para mí. Prefiero caminar a la escuela que acercarme al Toyota gris cuatro puertas. En su lugar, fingía que tenía miedo de conducir y tomaba un aventón con mi mejor amiga, Ino.

Su Honda Civic blanco se sacudió cuando se detuvo en mi camino. Por qué sus padres le compraron un carro manual, nunca lo sabría.

-¡Hey, estrella de rock! Buen gol el de ayer-dijo mientras yo entraba a la calidez de su carro.

-Gracias. Vamos a patear traseros esta semana-dije orgullosamente.

Puse mi mochila en el piso entre mis pies y aparté mi cabello inusual cubierto de nieve de la cara. Megan me miro con grandes y azules ojos y sabía que me iba a pedir algo que yo no quería. Cogió su pelo rubio brillante, y luego sopló su goma de mascar.

-Está bien, sé que no suelo hacer la escena de la fiesta, pero hay una gran fiesta este fin de semana en El Foso. Puedo hacernos entrar ya que mi hermana solía dormir con el hombre que vigila la puerta. Tiene como cuarenta o algo y Guren era de nuestra edad cuando sucedió. Tenemos que ir, Saku. Por favor, dí que vas. Blow Hole va a tocar y sabes que tengo una cosa por Sai.-Sa aplicó brillo de labios y luego juntó los labios.

Un automóvil nos tocó la bocina cuando ella se fue a otro carril. Prestaba atención a todo, menos al camino. Puse mis dedos en el tablero.

-No, tienes una cosa por los bateristas. ¿Por qué no podemos ver películas en tu casa como habíamos planeado?-me quejé.

-Te prometo que te divertirás. Sólo hazme ese favor y ve. Te deberé uno grande.-Su auto se sacudió en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y luego se deslizó hasta detenerse bruscamente en el espacio vacío más cercano.

No había ninguna manera de no ir al Foso con Ino, no importa cuánto lo intentara. Nunca había estado ahí, pero había oído historias de horror acerca de chicas salvajes con sus caras perforadas que estaban medio desnudas. En un ligar como ese, sería la que resaltaría. Mi cabello rosado pastel encajaría, excepto que el mío era natural, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas con mi color de pelo era hecha en un salón. Al menos si iba no tendría que ver a mi padre si me quedara hasta muy tarde. Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera lejos de él era una muy buena cosa.

Me quedaba hasta tarde en la práctica y me uní a todo lo posible en la escuela. Tenía la agenda de cuatro chicas y la mayoría de las noches que caía en la cama me desmayaba. Era mi plan de supervivencia, ña manera en que lo lograba. Los ajenos nunca sabrían que a puertas cerradas mi vida era un infierno. Yo era muy querida y una estrella en el fútbol, pero era una muñeca de porcelana rota, quebrada sin remedio y arrojada en el fondo de un armario.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacía Ino cuando entramos en la preparatoria Pinewood. Ella despuntaba como un pulgar dolorido con su falda de cuadros y la adición de una corbata rosa chillona muy linda para reemplazar el color azul marino aburrido. Es un mar gris aburridos y azul marino, sus pequeños toques de colores eran bien recibidos por mis ojos.

Recuerdo cuando llegó a la escuela con su nuevo piercing en la nariz. Pensé que era adorable y envidiaba su libertad, pero todo el mundo prácticamente siseaba mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Ino no podía importarle menos. Caminó ese pasillo como si le perteneciera, con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa secreta en su rostro. Le encantaba la atención, mientras que yo estaba perfectamente bien con mezclarme. El único lugar en que no me mezclaba estaba en el campo de fútbol. Era mi reino. A pesar que yo era la chica más pequeña por lo general en el campo, dominaba.

Pasaba el resto de la semana en tutoría después de la escuela y luego seguía la práctica de futbol. En los días que no practicaba, me gustaba ir al gimnasio y hacer ejercicio hasta que pensaba que mi cuerpo se derrumbaría. Llegaba a la casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche, me duchaba y me quedaba en el cuarto de baño hasta las once y entonces pensaba que la costa estaba clara, iría a mi habitación.

El viernes me fui directamente a la casa de Ino después de la escuela y le dije a mis padres que iba a quedarme la noche allí. Me aseguré de empacar una bolsa de viaje completa con algo para llevar a El Foso. De alguna manera pensé que llevar mi uniforme escolar no serviría. Aunque, algunos enfermos les agradaban el look de colegiala…lo sé.

-Maldita sea, Saku, mírate con ese pequeño y lindo cuerpo. Chica, ¿qué has estado haciendo?-dijo Ino mientras nos vestíamos para salir.

-Sólo futbol y el gym-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quién sabría que tenías todo eso escondido debajo de ese horrible uniforme?-dijo señalando mi cuerpo semi desnudo-Si fuera tú, andaría desnuda todo el tiempo-Se rio.

-Estarías desnuda todo el día si fueras yo.-Me reí disimuladamente.

Los jeans de corte bajo de Ino mostraban sus profundos huesos de la pelvis y la parte de arriba estaba muy por encima de su ombligo. Su lindo ombligo perforado albergaba una cereza que colgaba. Su peinado largo estaba suelto y salvaje y fue a un paso más allá de ponerse delineador negro en la parte superior de los párpados. Lucía caliente y me sentí cutremente vestida.

Me puse unos pantalones kaki semiajustados y una blusa blanca abotonada. Dejé dos bonotes sueltos así para pretender que no era tan escrupulosa. Ino trató de convencerme de usar su ropa salvaje, pero el pensamiento de enseñar más piel que la que ya estaba enseñando me hacía sentir náuseas. Mientras Ino se había arreglado el cabello y se había peinado, dejé que mi pálido cabello colgara y me lo peiné rápidamente. Me puse algo de brillo labial y eso era todo mi maquillaje.

-No necesitas maquillaje igual.-dijo Ino mientras deslizaba el brillo en mis labios.

Le dijimos adiós a su mamá, quien era probablemente uno de los padres más cool que pudiera existir, y luego salimos al otro lado de la cuidad. Pronto, las grandes y blancas casas quedaron atrás mientras éramos rodeadas por edificios destartalados y parques de caravanas. Me estiré y pasé el seguro de la puerta, lo que valió una rodada de ojos de Ino.

Nos estacionamos en un estacionamiento lleno que no tenía edificios alrededor.

-Estamos aquí.-dijo mientras ponía el freno de emergencia. Mirando alrededor confundida, levanté una ceja.

-Mmmmm, no hay nada aquí, sólo un montón de carros abandonados.

Ella se rió vigorosamente.

-Sígueme, niña tonta.

Me quedé cerca de ella mientras la seguía hasta el borde del estacionamiento. Un conjunto de escaleras de hormigón iban hacia la oscuridad. El Foso estaba dándole un nuevo significado a las palabras _club subterráneo_.

A medida que avanzábamos por las escaleras, poco a poco nos rodeábamos por un túnel de hormigón. El túnel nos llevó a una gran abertura donde un hombre con los brazos cruzados estaba sentado en un taburete en frente de la entrada principal. La música que venía desde el otro lado de la puerta de metal color rojo brillante hacía vibrar el piso sucio debajo de mis pies y hacía ondular el líquido de la botella de refresco junto a él.

-Hey Gerald.-Ino le dio una sonrisa a todo dar- ¿Asumí que no hay problema en dejar entrar a mi chica?-me señaló.

Lo tenía por las bolas y él lo sabía. O nos podía dejar entrar o iba a chillar acerca de dormir con una menor años antes. Ino no dijo esas palabras, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Él me miró y luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar nuestras identificaciones mientras agitó la mano para que pasáramos.

-Nunca debí tocarla-murmuró-. Malditas mujeres complicadas.-Ino le dio una sonrisa comemierda mientras pasábamos por la puerta.

El mundo al otro lado de esa puerta roja no era nada como lo había visto antes en persona. Había visto antros y conciertos salvajes en la televisión antes, pero de cerca era un poco abrumador. Ino se abrió entre la multitud y le seguía de cerca. De vez en cuando me tropezaba. Tomó toda la fuerza que tenía para mantenerme en pie.

La música rock a todo volumen de la banda perforaba mis tímpanos. Era tan alta que ni siquiera podía oír mis pensamientos. Había mujeres semidesnudas bailando en la barra y grafitis coloridos cubrían cada centímetro cuadrado de las paredes de hormigón. Cada persona que pasaba tenía un tatuaje o un piercing y todo el mundo parecía estar demostrando ya sea demasiada piel o estaban cubiertas de negro de la cabeza a los pies.

A diferencia de cuando Ino entró en la escuela, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi. Al instante me arrepentí de no llevar su ropa. Si hubiera sabido que el uso de tal ropa aburrida habría traído más atención a mí, me hubiese gustado estar mitad desnuda como las mujeres que me rodeaban. Nunca me había sentido más fuera de lugar en mi vida.

Una vez que llegamos al bar, fui capaz de hablar con Ino.

-No creo que pertenezca aquí-le grité por encima de la música.

-Estarás bien. Sólo necesitas una bebida.

Pidió a gritos una bebida al chico detrás del bar y luego me dio una copa. Sorbí un poco mientras volvíamos de nuevo a la multitud hacia el escenario.

Allí fue cuando lo ci. Su cabeza estaba abajo mientras hundía sus dedos en su guitarra. Música perfecta fluía de él y era como si los otros instrumentos en la banda desaparecieran. Me enfoqué en su solo y miré como movía sus dedos arriba y abajo. Era increíble.

Sus jeans holgados tenían roturas y desgarros en ellos y las mangas en su negro camiseta estaban enrolladas. Los tatuajes en sus codos se fundían en los que desaparecían en las mangas de su camisa. Había letras en sus dedos, pero sus manos se movían tan rápido que no podía ver lo que decían. Una vez que su solo había terminado, volvió a la multitud. Sus largos y oscuros flequillos todavía cubrían la mitad de su cara. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado, sacándolos fuera de sus ojos y dio un vistazo de la pequeña nota musical tatuada detrás de la oreja.

No sonreía. Era tan duro como el concreto que nos rodeaba, pero en sus ojos podía ver que amaba lo que estaba haciendo. Había look natural de deleite de su sensual mirada mientras bañaba a las mujeres en la primera fila con su mirada distraída.

Tuvo un respiro durante un minuto y se acercó a su cerveza. Vi como llevo la botella a los labios y su piercing plateado en el labio me llamó la atención. Estaba cubierto de color y arte; era una estatua de pie de libertad y yo estaba distraída a su altura descuidada.

-¡Oh dios mío, Sai es tan caliente! Míralo, Saku. ¿No es un Dios del rock-gritó Ino por encima de la música.

Sacudí con la cabeza que sí, pero yo no estaba mirando a Sai. ¿Quién demonios era Sai? ¿Y por qué iba alguien a querer mirarlo cuando podían recrear sus ojos en el alto dios tatuado con la guitarra?

Nos quedamos allí "rockeando" por un par de canciones hasta que nuestros vasos estaban vacíos. Ino estaba en lo cierto. Yo ya me sentía más relajada, con sólo una bebida pasando por mi garganta.

Una vez que estábamos en el bar, Ino me dio dinero y me dijo que consiguiera más mientras iba y saludaba a unas chicas que jamás había visto. Pasé unos pocos minutos siendo empujada mientras le gritaba al bartender, quien aparentemente no me veía o escuchaba. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida e irme cuando un chico mayor me detuvo.

No era mucho más alto que yo, pero era grueso en sus hombros, lo que lo hacía absorbente. Tenía una brillante y amistosa sonrisa y eso era bienvenido en un lugar lleno de rockeros ausentes y hoscos.

-Te vi parada allí tratando con mucho esfuerzo conseguir una bebida, asi que pensé en ayudarte.-gritó encima de la música mientras me daba dos bebidas de las que Ino y yo estábamos bebiendo.

-Oh dios mío, muchisímas gracias. Aquí tienes, déjame pagarte.-Traté de poner el dinero en sus manos.

-¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejo que me pagues? Toma. Disfruta, va por mí.-Sonrió gentilmente antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

Aparentemente, las apariencias engañaban. Lucía como un rufián desde el lado incorrecto, pero era un hombre agradable.

Después de ser lanzada acá y allá, volví a lado de Ino y le entregué una de las bebidas.

-¡Yay! ¡Gracias, Saku! –Me dedicó una gran sonrisa- ¿Ves? Te dije que la pasaríamos genial.

-Sí, tú lo predijiste.-Di una gran sonrisa falsa y me puse a un lado mientras socializaba con facilidad.

Me pase la siguiente hora escuchando la banda tocar y viendo al guitarrista mientras miraba a la multitud con su mirada de acero. Me molestó que pareciera atractivo. Nunca miraba a los chicos; los hombres eran desagradables en la medida que a mí respecta. Así que, mientras lo observaba, jugué una guerra mental sobre lo que me atraía de él.

La conclusión fue que él era atractivo porque era intocable. Al menos para una chica como yo. Y si no podía tocarlo, significaba que no podía tocarme. Y un hombre que no puede tocarme sería atractivo.

Me quedé así durante un tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que Ino ya no estaba a mi lado. Me volví rápidamente para ver si ella estaba detrás de mi y el lugar dio vueltas. El piso de concreto se movió bajo mis pies y la música se convirtió en un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos. Estaba borracha…creo. Yo nunca había estado borracha antes. Miré a mi vaso vació y me quedé sorprendida de lo rápido que me había emborrachado.

De repente, todo empezó a dar vueltas y me di cuenta que mis extremidades parecían estar atrapadas. Mis brazos se sentían como si cincuenta kilos colgaran de ellos. Me di la vuelta y me empujó hacia atrás a través de la multitud. Miré a mí alrededor buscando a Ino cuando sentí mi creciente pánico. Fue entonces cuando vi la puerta de negro a mi derecha y las luces de neón verdes que parpadeaban "baño".

Tan rápido como pude con los pies pesados y los brazos, me abrí paso hasta el baño, con la esperanza de que iba a encontrar en el interior a Ino y me podía llevar a casa. Una vez dentro, la música sonaba amortiguada. Con la pérdida de la sonoridad, realmente podía decir que algo andaba mal. Una vez me mareé en la boda de mi tía y nunca se había sentido así. Me sentía con sueño y agobiada. Me agache para mirar debajo de los puestos para ver si los zapatos de Ino estaban allí, pero cuando lo hice, el suelo de repente parecía demasiado cerca y me dejé caer en un montón en el piso del repugnante baño.

-¡Ino!-grité. Mi voz sonaba pastosa y alterada. Nadie me respondió.

Todo a mi alrededor empezó a ponerse borroso y una pared de náuseas se estrelló contra mí. Me caí y mi cuerpo estaba aplastado en posición fetal. Necesitaba ayuda. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda, pero mi boca no funcionaba ya. La habitación empezó a aparecer y desaparecer cuando comencé a perder el conocimiento. Mis latidos del corazón se sentían demasiados lentos, a pesar de que estaba en una situación de pánico en toda regla. Definitivamente estaba demasiado lento. Tenía miedo de que dejara de latir en cualquier segundo.

Traté de gritar, pero estaba muy cansada. A lo lejos, la música se volvió alta de nuevo mientras la puerta del baño se abrió. Se fue de nuevo cuando la puerta se cerró. Abrí mis ojos, rogando de que Ino estuviese parada, pero todo lo que vi fue un par de botas negras y largas piernas en mi visión.

Se acercó más. Escuché el sonido del agua corriendo y luego vi que se volteó para irse. Necesitaba que quien fuera que sea, se quedara. Necesitaba ayuda y quizás era la última persona en venir aquí antes de que muriera en la suciedad del piso del baño.

Saqué las palabras de mis labios secos.-Por favor ayúdame.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca como una oración suave. Me preocupaba que no fuesen lo suficientemente fuerte, pero luego vi que sus piernas se detuvieron. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a mí y forcé a mi cabeza a mirarlo. Era el dios de la guitarra de la banda. Me miró con ojos marrones oscuros enojados. Estaba borroso y de vez en cuando venía y desaparecía mientras trataba de mantener mis ojos enfocados. Me dio vergüenza y miedo, pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda y me tomaría esa ayuda de cualquiera en este momento.

-Por favor –sólo podía malo me pasa.

Con el último gramo de fuerza que mis piernas tenían, presioné mi cuerpo contra la pared y me impulsé hacia arriba. Seguí usando la pared para mantenerme levantada.

Me observó con su cara sin expresión, pero luego la rabia en sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

-Mierda-gruñó. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes del baño a mí alrededor.

Entonces él se estaba acercando y poniéndome las manos para tocarme. Entré en alerta total. Quería gritar para que no me tocara, pero entre lo que estaba pasando y el miedo absoluto de sus manos sobre mí, estaba carente de palabras. Él utilizó sus dedos para abrirme los ojos y traté de evitar voltear mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tomaste?-preguntó rudamente.

Yo no era de los holgazantes que estaban en exterior. Yo no tomo drogas y me sentí ofendida de que él pensará que lo hice, pero ¿Cómo más iba a sentirme de esta manera? Tenía que ser el alcohol, porque no me acuerdo de tomar otra cosa.

-No tomé nada, lo juro-dije arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Alguien te dio algo, tal vez un pedazo de caramelo o algo de polvo?

Corrió su dedo por mi cara y tocó mi cuello. Me asustó al principio, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba comprobando mi pulso. No estaba muerta, pero sentía que me estaba muriendo.

Podía sentir mi pánico creciendo y rápidamente los acontecimientos de la noche a través de mi cabeza, tratando de recordad si alguien me dio algo. Nadie lo hizo.

-No, nadie me dio nada.-Estaba entrando en pánico.

Rodó los ojos.

-Entonces no sé qué decirte.-Se volteó para irse.

No podía dejar que me dejara. No quería morir y si estaba muriendo, no quería morir sola.

-Espera-Dije alcanzando su brazo.

Dándome cuenta de que tocar a un chico me ponía mucho peor aparté el brazo como si él estuviese en llamas.

Obviamente estaba exasperado por mi culpa. Estaba cambiando su pie de un lado al otro rodando sus ojos. Para él, era sólo otra chica drogada en el Foso.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó.

Luego de repente recordé al chico agradable en el bar quien me dio esas bebidas. ¿Había puesto algo en ellas como esos locos showa policiales?.

-Un chico en el bar me dio un trago-dije de é que lo acababa de recibir del camarero. Era muy dulce, pero sabía muy bien. No creo que hubiera nada. Hubiese sabido raro, ¿verdad?.

-Genial, simple y jodidamente genial.-Suspiro de adullteraron el trago.

¿Adulterado? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? ¡Estaba muriendo? Eso es lo que principalmente quería saber. Sin pensar en mis problemas psicológicos graves con tocar hombres, extendí la mano y suavemente puse mi mano sobre su brazo. Si me iba a morir, ¿qué importaba que yo lo estuviera tocando?

-¿Voy a estar bien?-pregunté-¿Debería ir al hospital? Mi amiga, la que me trajo aquí…no puedo encontrarla. Quería al baterista y ahora no puedo encontrarla. Por favor no me dejes.-No importaba cuánto estuviera respirando, no podía respirar completamente. Comencé a respirar más rápido.

Eso hizo que el cuarto girara más y tuve la repentina urgencia de meter la cabeza entre mis piernas. Sentí que mi cabello se deslizaba alrededor de mis hombros y cubría mi cara. Hebras rosas se plegaban en mis mejillas sudorosas, así que bruscamente los aparté.

Se me quedó viendo como si fuese de otro planeta por un segundo, y luego aparto la mirada.

-Te traeré ayuda-dijo.

Entonces él se alejó de nuevo. Todo el aire en mis pulmones se fue de una vez y puntos negros bailaban en mi visión. Me estaba muriendo oficialmente. Extendí la mano y lo agarre y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hola…¿Como están?.En este capítulo conocimos un poco a Sakura (: ¿Qué les pareció?. Quiero saber lo que piensan.

Brow Hole: "Brow" significa soplar y "Hole" agujero. Sería agujero de soplar. Refiriensose metafóricamente en como se consume la cocaína. La cual se aspira.


End file.
